


Breath In Breath Out

by Miradipity



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, snarry
Language: Türkçe
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-11
Updated: 2014-11-11
Packaged: 2018-02-25 00:03:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2601242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miradipity/pseuds/Miradipity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry'nin son savaştan önceki gece depresyona girmesi ve Snape'in onu teselli etmesi</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breath In Breath Out

**Author's Note:**

> Merhaba, merhaba, merhaba *eğilir, selamlar*  
> 1-Çok uzun bir süre oldu fic yazmayalı. Bu yüzden prompt istemiştim ve ask.fm'den LoreniaLeni bu promptu yolladı. Tam yazıyordum ki oraya sığmadığını fark ettim. Oysa daha girişi yeni yazmıştım! Bu yüzden buraya taşıma kararı aldım.  
> 2-Snarry'i ilk defa yazıyorum. Slash yazarı olduğum söylenemez. Daha önce çok sevdiğim bir arkadaşımın isteği ile Who Are You? isimli hikayemi yazmıştım (Drarry) Okumak isteyenler tff'de bulabilirler. 
> 
> Umarım beğenirsiniz, umarım ben daha fazla slash yazmaya eğilirim ya da umarım ben daha fazla 'yazmaya' eğilirim. Fikirlerinizi yorum kutucuğu ile belirtebilirsiniz. Ya da kudos tuşuna tıklayabilirsiniz. Şimdiden çok teşekkür ederim! :)

Mat Kearney - Breath In, Breath Out

 

Harry Potter, sağ kalan çocuk, Grimmauld Meydanı 12 numaradaki odasında bir ileri bir geri ilerliyordu. Bundan yaklaşık birkaç saat önce Albus Dumledore'un yarın olacak saldırıya Voldemort'un da Nagini ile birlikte katılacağı bilgisini Yoldaşlığa vermesiyle, herkes artık bu savaşın sona ereceğini görebiliyordu. **"Diğeri varlığını sürdürürken ikiside yaşayamaz"**  bu cümlenin anlamını üç yaşındaki çocuk bile söyleyebilirdi. Bu savaşın tek bir galibi olacaktı ve Harry arkadaşlarına, ona güvenen dostlarına ve kaybettiklerine karşı bu savaşı bitirmeyi borçluydu.

Genç ama omuzlarında yüzlerce ruhun yükü olan adam pencere doğru ilerledi. Parmakları Hedwig'in boş kafesinin üzerinde kıvrıldı yavaşça. Kaybettiklerinin acısı kalbini demirden bir el gibi kavrayıp sıkıştırdı. Derin derin nefes almaya çalıştı ancak korku ve acı galip geldi ve pencerenin önünde diz çöktü. Gözlerinden akan sicim sicim göz yaşlarının buz gibi ocak ayında vücudunu ısıtan yegane şey olduğunu düşündü ve elleriyle yüzünü sımsıkı kapattı. Birisinin onu duymasını, zayıf düştüğünün görülmesini istemiyordu. Ancak bir insan nasıl böyle büyük bir sorumluluğu tek başına taşıyabilirdi ki? En yakın arkadaşlarının birbirlerine açılmalarının üzerinden çok uzun bir zaman geçmemişti. Harry elbette ki onların adına mutluydu. ' _Sadece'_  diye düşündü,  _'sadece ben mi bu kadar yalnız hissediyorum?'_

 +++++

Snape, Albus'un konuşmasını dinlemiş ve herkes odasına çekildikten sonra rahatsız bir şekilde yatağına uzanmıştı. Nihayet bekledikleri gün gelmişti fakat içinde ona doğru gitmeyen bir şeylerin olduğunu hissettiren bir düşünce ile gözlerini kapatamıyordu. Gri tavana bakıp derin bir nefes aldı. Belki Granger'ı mutfakta yakalayabilirse ondan sıcak çikolata yapmasını rica edebilirdi. Pek de şaşırtıcı bir şekilde olmasa da içlerinden medeni bir şekilde anlaşabildiği tek kişi Bayan Granger'dı. Snape bir an düşündü ve Potter ile ilişkisinin de zamanla daha uygar bir biçim aldığına kanaat getirdi. Onu artık sadece James'in değil, Lily'nin de çocuğu olarak görmesi büyük bir adım olmuştu.

Snape, koridorda ilerlerken merdivenlere ulaşmadan bir önceki kapıdan kısık, çok kısık bir ses duydu. Hafifçe ilerledi ve tokmağa elini koydu. Burası Potter'ın odasıydı, daha önce onu buraya girerken görmüştü ancak kapının kendiliğinden açılması onu şaşırttı. Potter ona güveniyor muydu gerçekten? Başka şekilde bu kapının asla açılmayacağını bilen Snape şaşkındı fakat bir şey söylemeden dilini tuttu. Gördüğü manzara onu şaşırtmış, ancak karşısındakinin de bir insan olduğunu ona kanıtlamıştı. Potter yerde, arkası ona dönük bir şekilde oturuyordu ve oh, omuzları titriyordu. Snape bu durumda ne yapacağını şaşırmış bir şekilde duraksadı. Daha önce Potter'ı ağlarken hiç görmemişti. Düşmanlarının ona en acı verici lanetleri uyguladığı zamanlarda bile dimdik, korkusuzca ayakta duran o genç adam şimdi yerde tüm vücudu titreyerek ağlıyordu. Snape ne yapması gerektiğini kafasında hızlıca tarttı. Şimdi bu kapıyı kapatıp Potter'ı hiç görmemiş gibi davranabilirdi. Bu şekilde Potter'ı da küçük düşürmemiş olurdu. 

Ancak yine de kapıyı kapatmadı. Aksine, ilerledi ve parmaklarıyla onu görmeyen adamın omzunu kavradı. Bu hareketiyle birlikte Potter oturduğu yerde sıçrayarak korkuyla arkasını döndü ve arkasındaki adamı gördü. Gözleri kızgın bir şekilde baksa bile, Snape onun gevşemiş bedeni ile doğru kararı verdiğini anladı. Elini omzundan çekti ve yatağın karşısında duran tek kişilik koltuğa oturdu. Canlı kırmızı ve sarı renklerinin arasında bu siyah adam oldukça farklı duruyordu. 

Snape, Potter'ın iğneleyici bir söz söyleyip onu odadan kovmasını bekledi. Ancak kimseden ses çıkmayınca odadaki desenleri incelemeyi bırakıp doğruca Potter'ın gözlerine baktı. Onun da kendisini inceliyor olduğunu fark ettiğinde biraz daha dikleşti ve ses tonunu ayarlamaya çalışarak konuştu. "Potter"

Harry artık vazgeçmişti ve kimin onun yanında olduğunu önemsemeden konuştu "Söyle Snape. Ne diyeceksin?  _Potter ağlıyor, oysa ki ağlanacak hiçbir şey yok_  mu? Yoksa _zaten kazanacaksın, niye üzülüyorsun_  mu? Bunun garantisini verebilir misin bana Snape? Yarın belki öleceğim. Oysa ben ölmeyi değil, ölürsem geride her şeyin iyi olacağını duymak istiyorum. Oysa olmayacak. Eğer ben ölürsem,  _ben kaybedersem_  Snape, hiçbir şey iyi olmayacak."

Snape, karşısındaki adamın omuzlarının yeniden hafifçe titrediğini gördü ancak çabucak geçti. Ne diyebilirdi ki? Sen kaybetsen de sevdiklerin güvenle yaşamaya devam edecekler mi? Yine de savaşın umudu olan bu  ~~çocuğun~~ , artık adamın, sakinleştirilmeye ihtiyacı vardı. 'Elleri titreyerek Voldemort'a asa kaldırırsa sonumuz ne olur?' diye düşündü Snape bencilce. Oysa kendisine itiraf etmek istemediği bir parça, Harry'i yalnız bırakmak istemediği için burada durduğunu ona fısıldıyordu. Snape bu sesi hızlıca bastırdı ve kendisinden cevap bekleyen adamın gözlerinin içine dikkatlice bakarak konuşmaya başladı. 

"Hayır, kaybedersen hiçbir şey iyi olmayacak. Eğer sen orada yere düşersen Potter, bu düşmanlarının zaferi olacak ve ölüm yiyenler bunu en sert şekilde kutlayacaklar" 

Harry bildiği şeylerin tekrar edilmesiyle duraksadı. Kalbinin kırılmış olması gerekiyordu, oysa bunları söyleyen Snape olduğu için öyle hissetmiyordu. O her zaman en acı şekilde olsa bile gerçekleri söylerdi. 

Ve Snape sözlerine devam etti. Genç adamın madalyonun diğer tarafını da görüp bir nebze de olsun rahatlatılmaya ihtiyacı vardı. "Ancak Potter, eğer yarın yere düşen taraf Voldemort olursa, ölüm yiyenler yavaş yavaş teslim olacak. Olmayanları da bakanlık ve seherbazlar yakalayacaklar. Voldemort'un düşüşü ile birlikte yeniden kahraman ilan edileceksin. Prophet'te ve diğer her yerde sayfalarca haberlerin yazılacak-"

Harry kızgın bir şekilde Snape'in sözünü böldü. "Kahraman olmaya veya üne ihtiyacım yok. Bunları istiyor muyum zannediyorsun?"

Snape derin bir nefes alırken hızlıca düşündü. Elbette böyle bir şeyi istemediğini biliyordu. Ancak bu duygusal durumdan kurtulması için yine her zaman olduğu gibi onu kızdırmayı tercih etmişti. Aslında şuan burada oturup Potter'a bir şeyler anlatmak, onu rahatlatmak zorunda değildi fakat içinde bir yerlerde buna onun da ihtiyacının olduğunu biliyordu. Kendi ağzından çıkan ve çıkacak olan kelimeleri içinde yeterince uzun zaman tutmuştu. Kendisinin de bunları duymaya ihtiyacı vardı. 

"Daha sonra" diye devam etti yarım kalmış cümlesine "belki Seherbaz eğitimine katılacaksın ve onlardan biri olacaksın. Bakanlığın gelmiş geçmiş en çok gurur duyduğu Seherbaz. "

Harry şaşkınca eski iksir profesörünün ona anlattıklarını dinliyordu. Bir yandan da kafasında canlandırmaya çalışırken dudaklarının yanında çok hafif bir gülümseme oluştu. 

"Belki de kendine uygun bir eş bulup birçok çocuk yapacaksın. Büyük bir ailen olmalı Potter, çünkü ben olsam böyle isterdim." 

'Evet' diye düşündü Harry, 'evet, birçok çocuk.' Ginny ile işler istediği gibi gitmemişti ve geçen yılın başında ayrılma kararı almışlardı. Ginny'nin sözleri hala kafasında yankılanıyordu 'Senin bana karşı hiç öyle bir duygu hissettiğini zannetmiyorum Harry. Aslında evrendeki tüm kızlar bu durumdan mutsuz olmalı.' 

Ginny üstü kapalı bir şekilde Harry'e gay olduğunu iddia etmişti fakat Harry o zaman bunu kabullenmemişti. Oysa şimdi Snape ona kendi geleceğiyle ilgili güzel bir kurgu oluştururken yanında hayal ettiği eşinin kadın değil de bir erkek olması ona bazı şeyleri kanıtlıyordu. 

"Yıllar geçtikten sonra çocuklarını yıllar önce yaptığın gibi Hogwarts trenine geçireceksin. Ancak onlar ailesinin yanlarında olduğunu bilecek. Belki her hafta sonu onlardan mektup alacaksın ve her ne kadar onları özlesen de onları okula yollamanın doğru bir karar olduğunu anlayacaksın"

Harry'nin dudaklarının kenarında zorla saklamaya çalıştığı gülümsemesi bu sözlerle serbest kaldı ve gözlerine kadar ulaştı. Böyle bir hayalin gerçek olabileceğine inanmak bile içini ısıtmaya yetmişti. Her daim ailesinin yanında olan ve onları seven bir baba olabileceğini düşünmek onu mutlu etmişti. Ancak hepsinden önemlisi Snape'in onun böyle birisi olabileceğini düşünmesi onu diğer her şeyden çok şaşırtmış ve sevindirmişti. Eğer yıllar boyunca savaş içerisinde olduğu, son yıllarda nihayet medeni bir şekilde anlaşabildiği bir adam bile onun hakkında böyle olumlu düşünebiliyorsa bir şeyleri gerçekten doğru yapıyor olduğuna dair inancı güçlenmişti. 

Snape dikkatli bir şekilde karşısındaki adama bakıp söylenecek her şeyin söylendiği kanaatine varıp yavaşça koltuğundan kalktı ve kapıya doğru ilerledi. Arkasına dönüp, son bir kez daha yatmaya hazırlanan yarının umuduna baktı. 

"Uyu Potter. Uyu ve yarın dikkatli ol. Patronusumu yanında bırakacağım." dedi ve bununla birlikte bir Expecto Patronum mırıldandı. Asasından fırlayan gümüş maral yavaşça genç adamın baş ucuna ilerledi ve bacaklarını kırarak oturdu. 

Harry şaşkınca marala bakarken aklından geçen yüzlerce sorunun hızını yakalamaya çalışıyordu. Bunları nasıl ifade edeceğini bilemediği için asasına uzandı ve tıpkı Snape'in yaptığı gibi Patronus büyüsü yaptı ve yavaşça çatal boynuzlu geyik şekil aldı. 

Geyik, yavaşça marala ilerledi ve yüzünü onun yüzüne sürttü. Bununla birlikte Harry, onun kadar şaşkın Snape'e baktı ve "Bunun ne demek olduğunu biliyor musun?" diye mırıldandı. Snape ise buna karşılık cevap vermek yerine sadece başını salladı. Konuşamayacak durumda olduğunun farkındaydı. Patronusları birbirlerini ruh eşi olarak işaretlemişti ve bu değiştirebilecekleri bir durum değildi. 

Snape yavaşça alt dudağını ısırdı ve dilinin ucuna gelen soruları yutmayı tercih etti. "Uyu Potter. Bunu yarın, savaştan sağ çıktıktan sonra tartışacağız" diyerek kapıyı şaşırmış bir şekilde ona bakan adamın arkasından kapattı. Ardından duvara dayanarak bunun gerçek mi, rüya mı olduğunu düşündü. Tartışılacak çok şeyin olduğundan emin bir şekilde ertesi gün Potter'ın başarılı olması için hayatında ilk kez dua ederek odasına ilerledi. 

 

 


End file.
